


Back to Good

by Ceares



Category: Entourage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Felicia for the look over, all mistakes are entirely mine. Rounds of Kink entry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Back to Good

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Felicia for the look over, all mistakes are entirely mine. Rounds of Kink entry.

Eric sat on the side of the bed, still fully dressed, though his shirt and pants were both open, revealing tantalizing glimpses of pale skin. Vince wanted to reach out and touch him, but that was against the rules of this particular game. He settled for his dirtiest smile, one that had opened legs for him since he was twelve. It worked, E finally touched him, leaning in and trailing a hand down his chest.

"Jesus! You're so hot like this."

"E. Come on." His hands gripped the bed rail tighter. No matter who else Vince fucked, Eric was the only one who got to see him like this. Naked and spread out, needy,desperate, begging. He'd never trust himself like this to anybody else. It had been too long since they'd done this. Everything with **Medellin** and after had kept them from connecting. The last time had been in Italy, riding high on the wave of that last scene, certain of their future, they'd spent blissful days in the hotel room fucking while Johnny and Turtle chased Italian ass.

E spread Vince's legs, and blunt fingers slid teasingly over his cock and balls and down between his legs. Vince moaned as Eric's fingertips brushed over his hole. "E, please!"

Eric leaned back, eyes intent as he stared down at him. Then, he slid up, placing an arm on either side of Vince, hemming him in, and leaned down to take his mouth. Vince arched up into the kiss. E's taste was as familiar as his own and they had this down to an art. They'd been making out since they were thirteen. He loved kissing E. Loved this, but he wanted more right now. He pulled away. "E fuck me! Damn it!"

E grabbed the lube off the nightstand, slicking his fingers, eyes never leaving Vince's. He moved back down between Vince's legs, once again ignoring his cock, leaving Vince writhing in frustration. Women wondered how he could fuck so long. It was because of E. One finger slid across his hole over and over until he was panting and shivering. E stared down at him, focused on him like he was the only thing in the world. His hips jutted forward, silently begging and finally, E slid the finger inside. He hissed at the burn, gasped at the pleasure as E began thrusting slowly. His other hand closed around Vince's cock, and his hands stroked and pulled in rhythm, sending shocks of heat through Vince.E still hadn't finished undressing and he was working on Vince with the same patient intensity that had him sitting in Gus Van Sant's office for six hours. Vince was in so much trouble here.

He wanted to come, now and at the same time, he didn't want this to stop, ever. He never felt as connected to E as when they were like this. Every touch feeding the other. He moaned as Eric added a second finger, thrusting deep, fucking him open. His head went back and his eyes closed of their own volition.

E shook his head. "So fucking beautiful. Everybody wants you."

Vince tried to say something but only garbled sounds came out. Moans of pleasure.

"But you're mine. Only mine. Open your eyes and look at me." Fingers twisted over his spot again and again, always pulling back just when he was ready. Just before he could come.

He forced his eyes open and found himself lost in the ocean blue of E's, in the need and want that matched his own.

"Say it, Vince. Say you're mine."

"Only yours, E. I swear." He never had a problem saying it, never had a problem meaning it.

"Always?"

"Yes! Please, E."

E began to jack him faster, fingers twisting inside of him till he could barely stand it, until his whole body was on fire, every nerve awash in sensation. "Come for me, Vince."

And he did. His whole body tensed as pleasure washed through him and he spilled over Eric's fist.

He was limp and still blissed when E stripped and slid into him, slow and careful. His ran his hands down E's back, pulling him in for a quick, dirty kiss. Whispering in his ear, promises, pleas, the only truth he knew how to give. When E's own climax hit, Vince tightened around him, his own cock twitching with half hearted enthusiasm as they rode out the waves. He protested when E tried to pull out and E settled back down, sprawled across his chest. He knew he'd be extra sore later, but he wasn't ready to let Eric go yet. Not in any way. Vince wrapped his arms around E, closing his eyes. For the first time in years, things felt right again. 


End file.
